In FIG. 1, a schematic structural diagram of an existing system for identifying valuable document based on result integration is shown. The system for identifying valuable document collects characteristics of the valuable document by a sensor 1, a sensor 2 and a sensor 3 to obtain a characteristic 1, a characteristic 2 and a characteristic 3. Then characteristics are identified respectively to obtain identification results, and the identification results are integrated together according to a “logic AND” policy. An identification result indicating that “the valuable document is legal” is output if the identification result of each characteristic is legal; else an identification result indicating that “the valuable document is illegal” is output.
The existing system for identifying valuable document has following disadvantages. Although multiple sensors are employed to collect various characteristics of the valuable document, context relation or constraint among individual characteristics is unconsidered during the identifying process, a separate process is performed on each of the characteristics respectively, and the identification results of characteristics are integrated together simply according to the “logic AND” policy when the result is outputted. Different characteristics can not be validated and checked mutually, the reliability of the system is poor; moreover, no context constraint is established among characteristics, so that the final judging result can only be obtained by judge and calculate all the characteristics, causing calculation redundancy.